


Reversal

by Soul4Sale



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fem!Butters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny couldn’t believe his luck, even with the proof before his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the Fanfiction-Friends Weekly Writing Prompt, this week’s being Father. If that doesn’t tell you what this is about, then nothing will. xD Anyway, this was super cute and really fun to write. I didn’t make the 500 or less word limit (stupid 20 words), but that’s okay. ouo I hope you guys enjoy!

“Mr. McCormick?” 

Kenny froze in his spot, long legs spread apart as though he might take another step, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Would you like to come back and see them?” The nurse questioned, head tipping to the side in curiosity. It was so odd to think that he was being called back for something other than his own death, but as he nodded dumbly and followed, he realized he liked this a lot better. Passing by the rooms heading back to where he knew Marjorine was, he felt a nervous type of elation hit him; everything must have gone alright for the nurse beside him to seem so perky. “Here we are.”

Jarred out of his thoughts, the blond nodded and pushed the door open carefully, and as soon as he saw them, his heart seized up and he went stock still again. Marjorine was practically glowing, a lazy smile on her face and a tired happiness in her blue eyes. Looking up from the baby latched onto her breast, her entire body seemed to perk at the sight of her boyfriend, lips parting as she tried to speak, but he halted her with a brown gloved hand. 

“How are you feeling, Marjie?” He questioned, stepping into the room slowly, as if afraid that too rough a movement would shatter this perfect scene. As he got closer, the pink blanket wrapped around their daughter gave way to a shock of blonde hair, and he couldn’t help but grin.

“I’m doing g-good, Ken.” Came the soft reply, as she adjusted the baby in her arms and laughed softly at the fussy whine that earned her. “You want to come see her? She’s just about done, I think.”

“Do I?” Nearly skipping as he tried not to run to her side, he peered over and couldn’t stop the crude comment he made, “Guess I have to share your tits now, huh?” 

Thankfully, she laughed anyway, nodding, “I guess so… Desiree needs them almost as much as you do.” 

Marjorine finally managed to unlatch the hungry child from her nipple, very carefully handing her over to Kenny, whose entire body seemed to relax the second he held her. It was still hard to believe that he’d helped to make something so perfect and soft. Already, she was like her mother, crying and wiggly until placed in Kenny’s arms, eyes wide and as blue as could be.

“She’s… Perfect.” Kenny whispered, glancing over as he took a seat on the hospital bed with a soft creak, “I always knew you’d make beautiful babies.”

A blush on his lover’s cheek was the best compliment he could have gotten for that. 

“Th-thanks, Kenny. But I think she gets some of it from you.” She tried, ducking her head a little as if she’d just made a total fool of herself.

“I love you. Both of you.” The new father spoke, voice serious and sweet all at once.

“We love you, too, daddy.” Marjorine giggled, scooting over so that Kenny could lay with her, their precious bundle held up between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I dunno why I’m on such a kick for these two, but it’s really helping me write. ouo


End file.
